1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hydraulic and earth engineering, and more specifically to underground fluid storage and water control, as applied to channels and irrigation. An improved apparatus is disclosed for use in siphon tube flood irrigation from water supply ditches. The apparatus is especially adapted to deliver a carefully metered quantity of water between crop rows in balanced fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The siphon tube flood method of farm irrigation is commonly practiced in the western part of the United States and other areas where water is supplied to farm fields through a system of water ditches. When it is necessary to irrigate a field, the farmer submerges an S-shaped siphon tube in the water and then sets the tube over the side of the ditch, one end in the ditch water and the other end in an adjacent plow furrow, thereby starting siphon action that brings ditch water into the furrow, where the water is allowed to run until the field is sufficiently irrigated. Ordinarily, one siphon tube is employed in every furrow. This method requires that each tube be manually started and stopped, and for this reason has required a substantial labor commitment.
Automated irrigation has been proposed for locations having water ditches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,655 to Loomis discloses a mobile framework mounted in wheels adapted to follow the edges of an irrigation ditch. The framework carries siphon tubes delivering some water to the field and some water against a water wheel that powers the continuous movement of the framework. A dam on the framework maintains a proper water level for the siphon tubes, but permits excess water to be used by a leading machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,800 to Ford teaches a mobile machine having intermittent motion controlled by clocks. The device operates by following a cable and stops either at the location of stakes driven near the ditch or at abutments attached to the cable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,098 to Rottcher discloses a gasoline driven mobile framework and water pump, wherein the device rides on wheels, one of which follows the center of the ditch and acts as a dam and guide. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,939 to LaPray relates to a self-priming siphon device for directing water from one ditch to a crossing ditch.
The present invention relates to an improvement in the operation of mobile irrigation apparatus of the types generally known, and to the creation of an apparatus that is capable of performing functions not previously found on mobile irrigation devices. However, certain aspects of prior known irrigation machines may also be utilized with the present invention. The above noted Ford patent, for instance, teaches the use of an electric motor to advance a mobile framework along an irrigation ditch, as activated by clock timers. It is also taught in this patent that abutments on a cable may strike a trigger to influence a mechanical action, and that a gasoline engine on the framework may recharge betteries for the electric motor. The Loomis patent discloses a mobile framework that follows the shoulders of a concrete lined ditch and employs a dam at one end of the framework to retain a suitable water level for operation of siphon tubes. To the extent that may be required, the Ford and Loomis patents are incorporated by reference for the teachings of such devices as are common to the present invention.